starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
No Escape: Part 2
"No Escape: Part 2" is the twenty-first and final episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on March 17, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Antony Del Rio as Kel * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Frank Welker as Chelidae / Stormtrooper #3 * Greg Proops as Stormtrooper #1 * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / Stormtrooper #2 * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Saul Ruiz Written by * Brandon Auman Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos Don't Let Her Leave - "No Escape Part 2" Preview Bucket's List - "No Escape Part 2" Screenshots S1 E21 Torra, Kaz & CB-23.jpg S1 E21 Yeager, CB-23, Kaz & Torra.jpg S1 E21 Stormtrooper.jpg S1 E21 Sharvo fish.jpg S1 E21 Yeager & Doza.jpg S1 E21 Tierny, Pyre, Tam & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E21 Pyre, Tam, Tierny & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E21 Pyre, Tam & Tierny.jpg S1 E21 Torra, Kaz, CB-23 & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E21 Yeager & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E21 TIE fighter.jpg S1 E21 Tierny, Tam & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E21 Pyre, Tam & Tierny (2).jpg S1 E21 Doza, Freya, Griff & Bo.jpg S1 E21 Aunt Z.jpg S1 E21 Bucket.jpg S1 E21 CB-23.jpg S1 E21 Colossus & Star Destroyer.jpg S1 E21 CB-23 & Kaz.jpg S1 E21 Bo, SC-X2, Eila, Kel, Yeager, R5-G9, Bucket, Griff, Kaz, T3-K10, Freya, Neeku, Torra, R23-X9 & CB-23.jpg S1 E21 T3-K10, R23-X9, Freya, Griff, R5-G9, Torra, Kaz, Bucket, Neeku, Kel, Eila, Yeager, SC-X2 & Bo.jpg Concept Art 122 Gamorrean pirate character illustration.jpg 122 Water hatch.jpg 122 TIE fighters.jpg 122 Nikto pirate character illustration.jpg 122 Kassk pirate character illustration.jpg 122 Hologram map of Colossus.jpg 122 baseExtB.jpg Bucket's List # Adventurous One: In an earlier script, Kaz was going to have another fun encounter with the old Arcona lady. In the scene, Kaz accidentally tackled Garma while trying to escape another flooded corridor, resulting in her pinching his cheek and calling him "an adventurous one." # Hidden Underwater: From its earliest conception, the Colossus was always going to be a massive ship. There are a few clues throughout the season that hint at its big secret, including the existence of escape pods and sneak peeks of what's hiding underneath. # Flying the ''Colossus: The ''Colossus flies upright, like a B-wing or Resistance bomber. This helps distinguish it from a Star Destroyer, which has a similar wedge shape, and keeps Doza's Tower at the top, acting as the bridge of the ship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1